


Double Shot

by Brofur



Series: The Prince and the Pauper [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofur/pseuds/Brofur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur's a kinky lay when he's drunk. Another quickie before bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/gifts).



> This is an ongoing series of drabbles based on RPs and NSFW Skype convos with thelionheartedprince on Tumblr.

     There was nothing like a scavenger hunt to round off a long work day. Fíli sighed as he opened the front door to the Broadbeam's home. He slipped his boots off before stepping in and looking around. Bifur was sitting at a workbench, large fingers arranging small gears on the frame of a windup mechanism. The older Dwarf looked up to give the Prince a knowing look and jerked his thumb towards a hall door with a grunt. Fíli blushed and nodded his thanks before walking again.

     He pushed open the indicated door and bit his lip. The shades had been drawn but Fíli could make out the outline of the miner's discarded boots and mattock on the floor, the gleam of a half-full whiskey bottle on the bedside table and the shape of a Bofur draped across the bed. He smirked and stripped quickly, sliding under the pelt blanket and beside the other Dwarf. Bofur gave a sleepy groan at the feel of warm, bare flesh pressing against his own. Fíli reached out and slid his hand down Bofur's side. He couldn't hold back a gasp, feeling the older Dwarf in little more than his unbuttoned long johns. Bofur's eyes cracked open, bleary from the day's drink. Fíli smirked.

"Mornin' sunshine."

     Bofur blinked slowly, squinting to bring the Prince into focus. "Mornin'..." He laid his hand on Fíli's hip, face splitting into a grin at the feel of nudity. "Good mornin' indeed..." His hand traveled up Fíli's side as he gave the younger Dwarf a kiss. The taste of whiskey lingered oakey and strong in his mouth as Bofur's tongue pressed in. Fíli was surprised, not displeased, but surprised at the miner's aggressiveness. One hand wound in the golden hair on the back of his head, upsetting the silver clasp. The other shoved its way down between their hips, thumbing the tip Fíli's cock.

     Fíli groaned, mouth open as Bofur's teeth snagged on his lower lip. The hand took his cock, jerking him in long strokes as lips pressed against his ear. Hot breath fluttered one of Fíli's braids and he groaned again, louder this time. "Shhh lad..we get caught I gotta stop..." Bofur rocked his hips flush with the Prince's, chuckling hoarsely as the younger Dwarf grit his teeth to muffle his needy sounds. "Thass better..."

     His silence was rewarded with Bofur rolling, tugging the Prince to straddle his hips. He gripped both of their cocks, pumping the slick heat quickly as Fíli gasped. The Prince buried his face in Bofur's neck to hide a groan as their cocks leaked and throbbed in tandem. The miner gave a wicked smirk, the whiskey and its friends scattered empty beside the bed causing his inhibitions and baser instincts to fuse and spark. Fíli let out a ragged mewl of protest as he was pushed back to catch himself on his hands. He licked his lips, nervous as Bofur's hand stilled.

     "I know yeh dinnit jest come t'cuddle," He looked over Fíli's silhouette, admiring as his broad chest heaved with panted breath. "So why don't yeh give my hand a rut th' same way yeh do yer own when yer alone an' thinkin' about me puttin' yea over somethin' an' shaggin' yeh stupid." Fíli's cheeks flamed at the commanding tone, his hips moving hesitantly up. Bofur watched the display with a grin as Fíli's shame dissipated into raw lust and his hips start bucking at a feverish pace. His head fell back, tawny hair and mustache braids swinging as he fucked Bofur's hand.

     Bofur settled back on the pillows, own breathing growing heavy as Fíli's cock ground against his. His hand gripped and kneaded, tugging them both to a completion in a crescendo of grunts and swallowed groans. Hot cum sprayed over Bofur's gut and chest as Fíli's back arched high, whole body shaking with release. He pulled the younger Dwarf back down, managing to slur something about cleaning it up before he collapsed. The room spinning had lulled him back to sleep. Fíli nosed his way up his belly fur, lapping up the mess with kitten licks and sloppy kisses before curling beside the miner. He pet back the mussed remains of Bofur's braids and kissed his brow.

_"Idgit."_


End file.
